Yugioh: The Knights of Justice
by maddishHatter
Summary: Melenae Dubias was gifted with the Philosopher's Stone and was happily married off. She finds her husband sleeping with a woman it sends her on vengeance spree. When something happens that is out of her control; she becomes immortal and the Sheydoe. A group of teens must try and stop her from destroying the world! T for suggestive language. BACK IN ACTION!
1. Prologue: The Sheydoe

Yugioh: The Knights of Justice

Prologue: The Sheydoe

_Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh franchise, although I am a supporter. some of the Archetypes I make up are not mine. I own all of my Oc's, unless said so. I do not own the canon characters. without adue; I give you Yugioh: Knights of Justice. R&R would be appreciated._

* * *

1864; a 'wonderful' year to be in England, the reek of the Thames, life only came for 30 years and then passed and the making of a pure Philosopher's Stone. Melenae Dubias (Age: 16) stared at the red stone, awed at its mystery.

"Mr. Smith" Melenae called, her beautiful red hair lapsed in curls around her face, her blue and white dress frolicked around her as she ran to hug the gentleman she was met to marry. Thomas Smith (age: 18) smiled as she crash tackled into him,

"Ms. Dubias. I thought you were going back to Italy!?" He stated, totally shocked.

"No. Mother and father said they'd stay for my engagement- if I ever get one." She looked up at the tall man with his longish black hair. He frowned, letting his fringe fall into his face.

"Oh." was all he said. Melenae gave him a look of grief as he knelt down to her, muddying up his trousers.

"Melenae Dubias. I love you; I always have from the moment I set my eyes on your beautiful face. Will you marry me?" Thomas asked, totally shocking the girl. Suddenly the philosopher's Stone shone, she wiped away the tears that had developed in her eyes, and she took his hands and nodded definitely.

"Yes. I will" She smiled, kissing him.

* * *

2 months later...

Melenae sat on the wet streets on London, the rain doused the racket of her crying. She had found her husband sleeping with another woman. She killed him and the bitch sleeping with him.

'_What a happy birthday' she_ thought to herself

For the first time in two months, Melenae Smith (age: 17) was alone. The philosophers stone hung from her neck, gong an eerie black. She yanked it off her neck, crushing the magical stone in the hand and inhaling the black dust left by it. She dropped to her hands and knees, heaving, her damp red hair, turning black and the curls, uncurling and becoming straight and silk smooth. Lastly; her beautiful hazel eyes- went a steely gray; as if she was aging rapidly. She got up; her muddied dress was torn and red with blood. Then, the strangest thing happened. Melenae Smith started laughing. The rain stopped. Her laughter echoed through the streets of London. She knew her destiny. She was Sheydoe.

* * *

Years went by and suddenly; Maximillion Pegasus was to create the First duel monsters cards; Sheydoe knew that to be so. Because she was Cecelia Pegasus- well she masked herself as such; the one that died of an unknown disease and broke his heart, sending him on a guilt trip to Egypt and giving him the Millennium Eye. She didn't change her body still 17 years old. And then, came the invention of duel monsters.

* * *

More years passed and Sheydoe; cursed to walk the earth for eternity and had walked it for less than 100 years stopped. Duel monsters had grown into life itself in the world; even hosting world wide tournaments, the creation of the Roses and the Paladins and even the legendary Signers. Then. One day, she observed a young male duelist; whose name was unknown to her talking to a navy puffball with a mask covering his face. She had developed the ability to see duel monster spirits long ago- when the Millennium items were sealed. A gold shield tattoo marked his arm till then on. A knight of justice, she called them. She had seen a young girl with one on her too, a rapier blade pierced through the shield and she was caught talking to a little boy wearing a Maestro's outfit and holding a flute dagger.

* * *

Sheydoe stepped inside of Arcadia Movement Building. Her meeting with Sayer was soon. A black duel disk was strapped to her wrist and a set of cards set in it. During the 100 years or so. Her eyes were now black, pupils and all. Only leaving the white of her eyes white. Her once elegant voice was now scratchy and demonic. The Philosopher's stone tuned into her anger and forced to changed her; making her to crush it and inhale it. She wore a pair of black slacks and a black blouse; she also wore a white tie and a pair of sunglasses. She had adapted to this world so perfectly. The red headed man walked up to her.

"I presume you have the plans?" She asked Sayer nodded and grinned.

"I don't not have them." was all he said before they walked into the meeting room.

* * *

Note: that Double Negative was intentional.

**Me: So how'd you like it? Give me a Review on how you feel about it. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for Chapter 1: Academy Times**


	2. Chapter 1: Academy Times

Yugioh: The Knights of Justice

Chapter 1: Academy Times

* * *

Camessa Fudo (Age: 15) fixed the cuffs of her reddish orange duel academy uniform. She smiled, placing her deck and her duel disk in her bag and nodded to herself. She grabbed her folio folders and her bag and rushed off. Her burgundy hair still a bloody mess, she yelped, dropping the folders and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair hurriedly, placing her hair in a loose braid, she picked up her folders and rushed out the doors.

"See ya mum, see ya dad." She yelled to her parents Akiza Fudo (Age: 35) and Yusei Fudo (Age: 37) as she got on the bus that had promptly arrived.

* * *

When Cam got on the bus, she sighed heartily. Her house was in New Domino city. She sighed again. Her dad was going back to Satellite for a week today. Cam grabbed a small tablet computer from her bag and started looking up her time table. Her fist pumped. It was Friday and Music was first and then English, Dueling 101, and Photography. She only had 4 classes a day, due to her wanting to be a champion duelist. However; she had to stay in the school grounds until the final bell rang. She exited out of it and clicked on the YouTube game and typed up_ Champions of Duel Monsters_. She spotted a familiar name; Ali Clairoux vs. Colin Kennat. This was taken 17 years ago? Her mother and father attended the tournament. Cam so eagerly wanted to get into one, but her music assignments kept her from it; as well as wanting to be a Champion Duelist, she wanted to be a violinist and all of her musical exams popped up around the time the tournaments were on. She literally had to fight her parents to watch it on TV. She placed her head on the window and watched the duel.

* * *

The bus came to a stop; just as Ali won. That was an _intense_ battle. She got up; gathering her things and hopped off the bus. She looked around, fascinated by the ornate art painted on the walls. Cam walked into the main hall to see a mass of red, blue and yellow. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. she was in Slifer and was getting ready to graduate to Ra. Most of her friends were Ra yellows so she'd fit in perfectly.

"A week more of school and that'll be it" she said to herself, walking into a music room.

* * *

A boy with longish brown hair holding a black base guitar tapped the strings seriously, looking at the sheet music and back again. She sat on a seat and tapped the keys of a keyboard to the rhythm.

"We've already learnt that" She said to him as the bell rang. He stopped looking at her and chuckled.

"Oh, you have, but the whole rest of the class hasn't" he stated. Cam shrugged.

"Not my fault you guys are slackers" She stated.

"At least I'm not a Slifer Slacker" he retorted, she face palmed the boy wore Slifer too, however; like hers, he wore an orangey colored uniform; signifying that he would graduate to Ra too.

"Pfft says you. At least I'm in the top 5 for all my classes" she stated, scoffing as she grabbed her Violin case from her bag and walked off. The boy scoffed back. He was Bowen Atlas (Age: 15)

* * *

The bell rang. Finally, Cam's fingers cramped from holding the bow and holding the strings that cut her fingers. She rubbed the little streams of blood on her uniform and walked off to English. English was a good time; you didn't do anything because Professor Simons was always an hour late to his classes. The bad thing was that no one she knew was in the class. Besides Aliscia Bashorley-Hearts (Age: 15) She was the top of the class Cam sat facing Aliscia as she sorted out her deck, searching for a certain card.

"Uhh Alice, what are you doing?" Cam asked, looking at her friend.

"Trying to find the Mirror Force card I put in my deck but I can't find it." The girl with long light blonde hair replied, she was an Obelisk blue; but her uniform was fading into green; signaling that she was going down to Ra. Although she was the top of every class, she wasn't a confident duelist. That was the class Bowen aced in.

"You mean the one on the table?" Cam asked, picking the Mirror force card up off Alice's table.

"There it is!" She yelled happily; hugging Cam for 'finding' it.

"Hey, wanna have a quick duel?" Cam asked. Alice nodded and placed the card and shuffled it quickly. Cam shuffled hers and set it down, because all of the desks were singular and there were two every row also they were at the back; they could move freely. Cam set her deck down, Alice followed.

Cam set her tablet computer on the desk and set the life points to 4000.

"Ready?" Cam asked

"So ready, I should go first" Alice smiled, drawing her first five cards.

* * *

[Alice: 4000]- [Cam: 4000]

"Ok I draw" Alice drew dramatically, flourishing the card 'And summon Peter White the White Rabbit (*3 1400/1500)" She stated, placing a card down. Cam was used to epic beasts popping out of the cards, but first; they weren't in an official duel and second; there were no holographic projectors.

"Due to Peter's cute little ability; I can Special summon Alice Liddell (*4 1800/600) from my deck" Alice picked up her deck and placed another card down on the desk.

"Place one card on the field and end my turn" She stated, placing a card behind Alice Liddell. (Hand: 3)

"My turn?" Cam chuckled and drew a card "I summon Clock Maestro Threh (*3 1400/250), equip her with Maestro Mace to give her an extra 200 attack and 100 defense (*3 1600/350). Due to her effect she can attack up to three times per turn. So she'll attack Peter" Cam stated as Alice tilted her head quickly and placed Peter in the graveyard.

"I'll place my own face down and end my turn" she said. (Hand: 3)

[Alice: 3800]- [Cam: 4000]

Alice drew.

"I activate my face down; Harpies' feather duster to destroy your face down" she stated, flipping card up and Cam placed Chord Progression; a trap card in the graveyard.

"I then summon Tweedle Dee (*2 600/600), due to his effect; I can summon his brother Tweedle Dum (*2 600/600). I then activate double summon to summon Elliot March the March Hare (*4 1800/700)" Alice said, swarming the field with an almost full field within two turns!

"I then tune Elliot with Dee and Dum to synchro summon Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter (*8 3200/1600). Due to his ability I can summon a Mad Hat Token (*2 200/200) in defense mode." Once again; she had an almost full field filled with three monsters. The bad thing about the Clock Maestros was that they had low attack and defense and if you had a corresponding monster on the field; their effects were negated... once you had the trump; it was a cake whop because as long as you had it on the field; the negative effects wouldn't activate.

"I'll then attack your Threh with Alice Liddell and then attack you directly with Blood" Aliscia stated, Cam held her hand up.

"Whoa. I didn't even get a chance to retaliate" Cam stated flatly "Ok when you attacked Threh with Alice; the Mace's effect activated; If a card equipped with this card is attacked by a monster with more attack; destroy that card and gain 500 life points; during the end phase; destroy this card. Also, Threh can't be destroyed by battle." She pointed out as Aliscia placed her card; Alice in the graveyard.

"Oh yeah. Because you told blood to attack me directly; doesn't that mean that he attacks Threh instead?" Cam asked slyly.

"Uhh. Yeah" She placed Blood in her graveyard "I end" Cam put Maestro Mace in the graveyard (*3 1400/350) (Hand: 1)

[Alice: 3800]- [Cam: 3200]

Cam drew.

"Hey they call the Clock Maestros _the_ wall of walls." Cam stated. Alice nodded "ok. I summon Clock Maestro Fuor (*4 1600/450). I'll tune Threh and Fuor together and summon Clock Maestro Cluk Meistr (*7 2300/2050). I'll then activate Monster Reborn to resummon Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter (*8 3200/1600) from your graveyard. I'll then activate Clock Malfunction by paying 500 Life Points-" Cam said before being interrupted by Alice.

"Uhh. You can't activate a trap from your hand."

"nono. I pay 500 life points and I can activate it" she handed Alice the card, she read it thoroughly.

"That's cheating" Was all she said.

"Well; anyways. I can remove from play one of my monsters until the end phase. I choose Blood." she placed Alice's card in her own remove from play zone.

"I'll then attack your token with Meistr" Cam said, Alice removed the rubber that served as the token "Place my last card down and end my turn" Cam placed Blood on her side of the field. (Hand: 0)

[Alice: 3800]- [Cam: 2800]

"I draw" She drew "I summon Ace the Knave of Hearts (*4 2300/1300) I'll have it attack Meistr" Cam placed Meistr in the graveyard. Alice picked up Ace and put it back in her deck and shuffled it in.

"It's his ability; he can't be put in the graveyard; so he goes back to my deck" She placed her deck back down and Cam frowned.

"Fine, I'll activate my face-down; Clock Rewind If a Clock Maestro is sent to the graveyard; I can special summon it back to my field at the cost of 1000 life points" Cam stated, Grabbing Meistr from her graveyard and placing it in a monster zone.

"I'll end my turn" Alice stated; leaving her field bare and her hand too. By this time; the whole class was gathered around them. (Hand: 0)

[Alice: 3800]- [Cam: 1800]

Cam drew her final card.  
"I equip Meistr with Malevolent Nuzzler, giving him 700 extra attack" Cam stated, (*7 3000/2050)

"I'll attack you with Blood and then with Meistr" she stated.

[Alice: 0]-[Cam: 1800] CAM WINS! (Hand: 0)

* * *

"Nice duel" Alice stated, shaking Cam's hand as the professor burst through the door. Cam quickly gave Alice; Blood back

"Sorry I'm late!" Yelled Professor Simons "I thought I had lunch" Alice scoffed as the bell rang; she gathered her stuff and walked off. Lunch!-well, Break 1 they called it here.

* * *

She sat on the Slifer's side of things- which was red. She sat on a chair, playing Angry Birds. She launched a red bird, then a yellow one and then a blue one. The colours of the dorms, she chuckled at the coincidence. A girl with black hair and crimson bangs sat down next to Cam. She wore an orange uniform as well. - a majority of the Slifers'' were graduating this year.

"Hey Cammy" she smiled, taking out her lunch box and handing her a small sample of something.

"Hi Ren" Cam smiled back, grabbing the box and smelling it. She smelt Cinnamon "What is it?"

"Apple Turnover- something with apples in it. I cooked it today." the girl stated. She was Renee Hogan-Le Blanc (People call her last name Lancaster for unknown reasons) (Age: 15). Cam took a bite.

"Nice... Little too much Cinnamon" She coughed. Taking another bite. Bowen plonked himself on a chair, scratching his head.

"You seem... angry? Something happened?" Cam asked.

"No, Stupid English teacher told me to do something during Dueling 101. You'll have to tell Professor Nëol." He stated. Renee hopped up.

"Maybe I'll get to duel today!" She yelled happily and then slanted her eyes at Bowen.

"Probably" Cam added

"Because Mr. Hog here seems to like hogging them for everyone else." Renee stated, referring to Bowen

"Not my fault I'm the next Colin Kennat" Bowen shrugged. Cam sighed.

"At least you didn't say Yusei Fudo" She sighed again, head on the desk. A couple Slifers sat next to them.

"Hey. I hear your Clock Maestros suck. Care to show them to me?" Stated the one closest to Cam, he received a back hand across the face.

"Maybe next chapter; Fa-" Cam was going to say until Bowen interrupted her.

"You do _not_ want to finish that" He interjected, looking worried at her. The Slifers sitting next to them gave Cam a weird look.

"Chapter? What is this, a book?" He looked directly at the reader, breaking the fourth wall. Cam stood up; cracking her knuckles.

"I suggest you take your 4th wall breaking little asses outta here" She cracked her other fist. The boys laughed, due to her puny 4"4. Then Bowen stood up; due to him being at least 6 foot tall; he was rather initiative, for people who didn't know him. The Slifers ran off like little girls. Cam and Bowen sat back down and high fived. Renee clapped her hands as the bell rang.

* * *

**Cam: Sooo, D'you like it? If so, REVIEW!**

**Alice: Yeah. Also, Review if you like Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**Cam: *bonks Alice on the head***

**Alice: OWw. Anywho, see ya *Waves, still holding head***

**Cam: Bye and stay tuned for Chapter 2: Reborn Soul!**

* * *

Cam's cards:

Monsters:

Clock Maestro Cluk Meistr *7 LIGHT/Machine-Synchro-Effect 2300/2050

1 "Clock Maestro" Tuner + 1 or more "Clock Maestro" non-Tuner monsters

If you control a "Clock Maestro" With an ability that has another "clock Maestro" in it's effect negating certain ability; negate that and use the effect normally.

Clock Maestro Threh *3 LIGHT/Machine- Tuner 1400/250

During the battle phase, if you do not control "Clock Maestro Fuor" This card can attack up to three times and cannot be destroyed by battle.

Clock Maestro Fuor *4 LIGHT/Machine-Effect 1600/350

When your opponent Special summons a monster and you do not control "Clock Maestro Fieve" You may special summon a monster with the same star count from your deck or hand.

Spells/Traps:

Maestro Mace- Equip Spell card

This card can only be equipped to a "Clock Maestro" monster. It gains 200ATK/100DEF. When the equipped monster is targeted for an attack; destroy the attacking monster instantly. During the end phase that effect activates; destroy this card.

Chord Progression- Counter Trap

If a "Clock Maestro" monster is targeted for an effect; negate the effect and gain 500 Life Points.

Clock Malfunction-Trap

If you haven't set this card down; you may pay 500 life points to activate this card from your hand; remove from play one of your monsters until the end phase.

Clock Rewind- spell

If a "Clock Maestro" is sent to the graveyard; you can special summon it back to your field at the cost of 1000 life points.

* * *

Alice's Cards

Monsters:

Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter *8 DARK/Warrior-Synchro-Effect 3200/1600

2 Tuners + 1 or more non tuners.

When this card is Successfully Synchro Summoned, special summon one "Mad Hat Token" (*2 DARK/Warrior-Tuner 200/200 Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle unless "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter" is destroyed). If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card. If the monster is destroyed, inflict half the monster's atk to your opponent as damage.

Peter White the White Rabbit *3 LIGHT/Warrior-Tuner 1400/1500

You may Special Summon one "Alice Liddell" from your deck, hand or graveyard when this card is summoned successfully. If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Alice Liddell *4 WATER/Fairy-Tuner 1800/600

If this card is targeted for an effect; destroy that card and inflict 500 Life points damage. If a card you control takes a hit for this card; you gain 500 Life points.

Ace the Knave of Hearts *4 DARK/Warrior-Effect 2300/1300

This card cannot be sent to the graveyard. If it is destroyed, place it back in your deck and shuffle it. If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Elliot March the March Hare *4 LIGHT/Warrior-Effect 1800/700

If you control "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter", Special summon one "Alice Liddell" to the field. This card gains 1000 ATK if "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter" is on the field. If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card

Tweedle Dee *2 DARK/Warrior-Tuner 600/600

If you control "Tweedle Dum"; special summon this card from your hand. As long as "Tweedle Dum" Is face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 attack and defense points. If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Tweedle Dum *2 DARK/Warrior-Tuner 600/600

If you control "Tweedle Dee", Special summon this card from your hand. As long as "Tweedle Dee" Is face-up on the field. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF. If "Alice Liddell" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card


	3. Chapter 2: Reborn Soul

Yugioh: The Knights of Justice

Chapter 2: Reborn Soul

* * *

Bowen decided to get his other little friends to do the errand. Professor Nëol (Age: 35) pointed his stick at the interactive board and pressed a button. The suddenly the board changed into a roulette board. You see; Nëol was a mute; instead of him doing battle simulations; he let the students duel each other. The roulette board had: Free-for-all, Tag Team, 1v1, Labyrinth Battle and Death match! On the dials; Noël pressed the button and it started spinning. It finished spinning, falling on Free-for-All and then it moved again, staying on 1v1. Then suddenly; two dials appeared each had the names of the students. Professor Nëol had graying hair that went down to his shoulders. The dials fell on Joanne Crawford (Age: 15) and Renee Lancaster (Hogan-Le Blanc).

* * *

Renee grabbed her deck and Duel disk. Cam, Bowen and Renee always sat right at the far end of the classroom. A tall girl with brown hair and a yellow fringe stepped onto the field she wore yellow. Renee stepped up to the stage. The board flashed Begin and then shuffled the names; Jo was first, Renee last.

* * *

[Jo: 4000]- [Renee: 4000]

Jo drew her card and smirked.

"I summon White Soul White Mage (*4 0/2800) due to her effect; I gain 500 Life Points" Jo smirked as a girl with red hair holding a wooden staff and wearing a white and red cloak appeared, the Mage twirled her staff around. Giving Jo 500 life points.

"I'll place a card down and end my turn" Jo said as a card flashed in front of her (Hand: 4)

[Jo: 4500]- [Renee: 4000]

Renee Drew.

"I Summon Rebirth Princess, Joannis (*4 1600/1600)" Renee said as a girl very strangely looking like Jo; with her long brown hair and yellow fringe. She wore a royal blue dress; she also had a bow and quiver strapped to her back. Jo's mouth was agape.

"And because she's on the field, I can summon Rebirth Prince, Jacis (*4 1300/1300)" Renee smiled as a boy with short black hair and an orange fringe appeared. He wore a sky blue tux and held a yoyo in his hands.

"W-why do you have cards that look like me and my brother?" Jo asked, Renee shrugged.

"I dunno, Talk to Konami" Renee said. "Any who. I shall fuse them together to summon Royal Rebirth Twins, Joannis and Jacis (*8 2900/2900)" The two twins jumped together.

"Attack!" Renee ordered as Jo shot an arrow at the Mage; destroying her.

"Well, because they're twins, that means they get another attack" Renee shrugged as Jacis' yoyo became bladed, it struck a barrier.

"Draining shield" Jo smiled, gaining 2800 life points, Renee's eyes twitched.

"I place a card down too; activate Rebirth town; giving each Rebirth monster 300 attack and defense and activating their second effect. I'll end my turn. Also, I must defuse Joannis and Jacis or lose 1000 life points, so I'll defuse them" Renee stated. (Joannis: *4 1900/1900), (Jacis: *4 1600/1600). (Hand: 2)

[Jo: 7300]- [Renee: 4000]

Jo slapped a card from her deck into her hand.

"I'll summon White Soul Apprentice (*2 800/800) due to it's effect, I can pay 1000 life points to summon a level 8 monster" Jo said, paying of 1000 of her life points to summon White Soul Necromancer (*8 2700/2800) she added: "I then tune them together to summon White Soul Queen (*10 2800/4800)" She called as The apprentice's white robes fell to the ground, the human form becoming two stars that pierced through the necromancer, causing her to screech in pain. Suddenly, from the robes; a beautiful woman appeared, she held a halberd, her face was pale white and her eyes; pupils and all were white, as if her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her white hair was in a pony tail that hand nothing holding on to it, the dress she wore was white and elegant. The halberd's blades were arched like a scythe blade. Renee looked in awe. Jo laughed.

"Guess what? You can't draw; except for every second draw phase" Jo chortled and Renee swore lightly.

"I'll attack Jacis, White Soul Skewer!" Jo called as the Queen twirled her halberd; it cut through Jacis (*4 1300/1300); destroying him.

"Wha'?" Renee looked astonished "Due to Rebirth town's ability-"

"No, because if she attacks a monster; any aiding ability is negated. Also, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Rebirth Town "Jo stated. Renee gritted her teeth, after being inflicted 1500 damage. "I'll end my turn with that" Jo said. (Hand: 3)

[Jo: 6300]- [Renee: 2100]

Renee couldn't draw.

"I'll- Uhh. Summon Rebirth Swordsman (*5 1300/1300)" Renee shrugged "I can summon him without a tribute; but he's destroyed at the end. That's why I'll tribute him for Rebirth Knight (*8 2200/2200)" Renee sighed, as a little boy appeared, disappeared and a knight in sky blue armor appeared. She wiped the developing tears from her eyes.

"GO REN!" Yelled Cam

"C'mon RENNO, YOU CAN DO IT!" added Bowen. Renee smiled.

"I'll activate Unnecessary Reinforcements, This allows me to draw 2 cards; even if a card says not to" She drew three cards and smiled.

"Ok. First; I'll Activate Dodgy Synchro, This allows me to throw a synchro from my extra deck into the graveyard. I'll choose White Rebirth Dragon. And as a result; I can draw a card; once again; defying your Queen" She drew again and smiled

"I'll then activate Double Summon, so I can summon Rebirth Summoner (*4 1400/1400)" A girl that resembled Renee appeared; she wore a blue cloak and had sky blue hair.

"I'll remove her from play to summon a synchro from my graveyard" Renee smiled, summoning White Rebirth Dragon (*7 2300/2300). Suddenly; Summoner chanted something; she disappeared and a mystical dragon appeared in her place; it roared, its wings angelic, its chest was blue and pink. It landed, roaring majestically.

"I'll place a card down and end my turn" Renee smiled (hand: 0)

*Same as before*

Jo drew.

"I think I'll just attack your dragon with my Queen" Jo yawned as the queen lunged at White Rebirth dragon; suddenly a barrier appeared; making the Queen bounce off the shield. Renee suddenly gained 3000 Life points.

"Draining Shield." Renee chuckled.

"Grr. I'll end" Jo growled (Hand: 4)

[Jo: 6300]- [Renee: 5300]

Due to it being the turn to draw; Renee drew.

"I'll summon Rebirth Mage (*1 450/450)" A small mage appeared, he had a small staff and wore a blue robe; his yellow eyes shone over his shadowy face.

"I'll tune Joannis (*4), Rebirth Mage (*1), Rebirth Knight (*8) and my dragon (*7) to synchro summon my best card; the undefeatable; MEDICAL REBIRTH DRAGON! (*12 4200/4200)" Renee yelled as Joannis and the Mage both burst into stars; piercing the Knight, the Knight then suddenly shone a golden light that smashed into the dragon; it suddenly grew; and changed, the angelic wings were now three separate pairs. The chest was still pink and blue.

"I'll then attack your Queen; Medical Blast!" Renee yelled; suddenly everything went dark and the sprinklers turned on. Multiple groans were heard. Nëol's computer was crashed as Renee could see the Blue Screen of Death.

The Sprinklers seemed to douse the stress of the battle, because Jo was laughing. Renee grabbed her cards- that weren't wet and walked off.

"I guess it's a tie?" Renee asked. Jo nodded.

"Nice game" She replied as Cam and Bowen rushed up to her.

"Medical Rebirth dragon crashed the whole school. Everywhere is blackouts. Are you sure you're not a Psychic duelist?" Cam stated. Renee shook her head.

"No. I was tested and I'm not one." Renee answered. They heard a bell toll.

"Well, what do you have next?" Bowen asked.

"I dunno. My tablet's crashed. You fried my technology" Cam yelled at Renee jokingly. She switched it on.

"Sorry" Renee stated

"I have... Uhh. Photography, so I can see my boyfriend-well future one" Cam said, love hearts in her eyes. Bowen sighed.

"Michael Vanguard" Bowen said with much disgust "Do your mother and father even know your going dating him?" Cam paused and Renee sighed.

"Of Course not" Renee stated.

"No, I was talking about Conna Kessler" Cam stated. Bowen gave an even worse face.

"Even _worse_- no, he's alright" Bowen stated, Renee had to agree.

"Well. I have to get going" Cam waved to her two best friends as she grabbed her bag and walked off.

**Jo:** Ooooo who's this Conna I wonder

**Bowen**: Some Jack ass who asked Cam out.

**Jo: **Ohhh. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Honor Thy Knight! Sound regal, don't you think?

**Bowen**: Remember: The author owns nothing! Except for her Oc's, the plot and the cards she created

* * *

Jo's cards

Monsters

White Soul White Mage *4 LIGHT/Spellcaster-Effect 0/2800

Once per turn; you gain 500 Life points.

White Soul Apprentice *2 LIGHT/Spellcaster-Tuner 800/800

This card can only be used as a material for "White Soul Queen" When this card is summoned, you may summon 1 level 8 monster at the price of 1000 life points.

White Soul Necromancer *8 LIGHT/Spellcaster-Effect 2700/2800

IF your opponent destroys one of your "White Soul" monsters, special summon it from your graveyard.

White Soul Queen *10 LIGHT/Spellcaster-Synchro-Effect 3200/4800

"White Soul Apprentice" + 1 or more non-LIGHT tuner Monsters

As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot draw; besides during every second draw phase. If this card attacks a monster; that card's bonus effects are negated.

Renee's Cards

Monsters

Rebirth Princess, Joannis *4 WATER/Spellcaster-Tuner 1600/1600

If this card is on the field and "Rebirth Prince, Jacis" is on the field you may special summon that card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Rebirth Prince, Jacis *4 WATER/Warrior-Effect 1300/1300

If this card is on the field and "Rebirth Princess, Joannis" is on the field you may special summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Royal Rebirth Twins, Joannis and Jacis *8 WATER/Warrior-Fusion-Effect 2900/2900

Rebirth Prince, Jacis + Rebirth Princess, Joannis

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion materials (You do not use Polymerization). This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-type. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase. During the end phase, take 1000 damage or de-fuse this card and special summon the above Fusion Materials in face-up defence position.

Rebirth Swordsman *5 WATER/Warrior-Effect 1300/1300

You may normal summon this card without a tribute, when you don't; it is destroyed at the end phase. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Rebirth Knight *8 WATER/Warrior-Effect 2200/2200

This card cannot be special summoned except by this card's own effect. Tribute "Rebirth Swordsman" to special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Rebirth Summoner *4 WATER/Spellcaster-Tuner 1400/1400

When this card is on the field, you can remove it from play to special summon 1 "Rebirth" Synchro monster from your graveyard, except "Medical Rebirth Dragon". This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

White Rebirth Dragon *7 WATER/Dragon-Synchro-Effect 2300/2300

1 'Rebirth' Tuners + 1 or more Non-Tuners

This card cannot be destroyed or affected by Spells/Traps or Monster effects. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Rebirth Mage *1 WATER/Spellcaster-Tuner 450/450

If you use "Rebirth Summoner"'s effect, send that card to the Grave instead of Banishing it.

Medical Rebirth Dragon *12 WATER/Dragon-Synchro-Effect 4600/4600

2 "Rebirth" Tuners + "White Rebirth Dragon" + 1 or more Non-Tuners

As long as this card is face-up on the field; when you take damage you gain half of the damage you take. This card cannot be destroyed by Traps or Spell effects. This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as 'Rebirth Town' is present on the field.

Spell/trap cards

Rebirth Town-Field Spell

All "Rebirth" and "White Rebirth" Monsters gain 300 ATK/DEF points.

Unnecessary Reinforcements- Quick-play spell card

Draw two cards, Ignoring the effects of Monster, spell or trap monsters.

Dodgy Synchro- Spell card

Send 1 Synchro monster to the graveyard and draw a card, ignoring the effects of monster, Spell or trap monsters.


	4. Chapter 3: Honor Thy Knight!

Yugioh: Knights of Justice

Chapter 3: Honor thy Knight

Cam sat in the darkened classroom by herself; Turns out all of her classmates were Slifer and were at a meeting. She however was no longer permitted to be in the meetings with the Slifers.

* * *

Renee Put her head to the deck, the power was still down and it looked like she screwed the whole electrical system for this section of New Domino. All her Ra and Slifer classmates were at a meeting. She was in Agriculture

* * *

Aliscia Stood on her tippy toes, pirouetting beautifully, she then dropped to the ground, doing the splits; with a dress on. Her Obelisk friends were at a meeting; only the 20 non-dormed students remained in class. Even her dancing teacher wasn't here. It was time to sneak out.

* * *

Bowen started drawing obscenities on the board; obviously bored. Well; the meetings were gonna be for a while. He slipped out of his class. His current class was Geography.

* * *

Jo and Jake Looked boredly at the Headmaster of Ra; Headmaster Johannes Cleft as he ranted about absolutely nothing they cared about.

* * *

Cam unzipped her jacket and put it on her table; she wore an orange tanktop underneath. She placed her head on the table and slept.

* * *

Aliscia popped her head inside Bowen's Geog room.

"Hello?" She asked, sensing nothing, she went to sneak into Renee's Ag room.

* * *

Renee froze when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm. Ren isn't here" The voice said; it sounded British; like Aliscia.

"Alice?" Renee asked.

"Open the door" The girl ordered. Renee got up and slowly opened the door. She didn't have her uniform on, instead a purple frolicking dress. Renee raised her eyebrow.

"Dancing" Aliscia stated simply.

"Ohhh. Ok fair enough" Renee said. Suddenly and abruptly, the front of Alice's right forearm radiated light; something drew itself onto her skin, from her wrist to about an inch and a half down.

"What's that?" Renee asked

* * *

Bowen pick locked the door to Cam's Photography room, when it clicked; he pumped his fist and walked inside.

He spotted Cam sleeping soundly; an angel necklace fell from her neck. HE shook her awake.

"Cam, wake up" he said. She lunged out and smacked him across the face. She got up, rubbed her eyes and saw Bowen back to the blackboard. Cam rubbed her eyes.

"'Morning?" She was unsure.

"I'm not sure... You smacked the sensible out of me" He retorted, scolding her.

"I think I may have slash may not have sleep slapped you?" Cam stated, getting up.

"So where we going?" cam asked, marking her name off on the roll and writing on a piece of paper. _Camessa Fudo waz here 7-2-20XX_ she placed it on her desk.

"Ok let's go." Cam nodded and the two walked off.

* * *

Cam and Bowen slammed their way through the door. Alice fell to her knees, the deck in her duel disk shone a golden light, suddenly; all of their decks did, Cam's a nice bronze, Renee's a sky blue- Bowen's deck shone in a silver, but however, His wrist started to glow. A cursive lowercase K- and an intertwined sword and shield. Cam had a J- and a mask, Alice had a P- and a tiara and Renee had an A- and a sword. They each looked at the marks.

* * *

Petia McKnight (Age: 15) sat in her sowing room, silently sowing the dress she was making, suddenly, a prick in her wrist caused her to stop. She lifted her foot from the pedal and glanced at the cursive J that tattooed across her wrist, a shield following it. She looked at it with shock. Her mother would kill her if she saw this! Her deck suddenly flashed into colour, it being a grass green colour.

* * *

Jo and her twin brother; a boy named Jacob Crawford (Age: 15) sat boredly; snoozing off, suddenly, a pain in Jo's wrist brought Jake to her attention. He looked at her as a cursive Q- and a scepter made its way onto her wrist, Jake also felt something crawling onto the paper called skin. A K and a crown sketched itself on his skin and flashed black, Jo's flashed white. They looked at each other; foretelling an adventure.

* * *

When the bell rang for break 2, Cam, Jo, Jake, Renee, Bowen and Alice were sitting in a corner of the library, the AC bringing them cool. It was summer. Blame the weather.

"Nothing about these things" Cam stated, reading a book and searching on the internet, she lifted her arm. Bowen studied a book about the Signer Marks and the Mark of the Rose.

"Well, I've figured out the origin of theses marks" Bowen said.

"They're from Wonderland" Alice said jokingly.

"Possibly" Bowen said "we might be the Red Queen's Card Knights" Cam blinked. Alice fist pumped.

"It looks like I'm the Red Queen then." Jo stated, showing her Q mark

"Make me the red King then" Jake added,

"I must be the Princess?" Alice said "I don't think there are Princess Cards"

"I'm pretty sure Alice is the princess of Wonderland" Cam said "Well; I'm the Joker; hands down"

"I must be the Knave" Bowen looked at his mark with distaste.

"Then who's the Jack?" Alice asked.

"Wait... what about Renee?" Cam asked, Renee was sleeping soundly, until Cam sneezed loudly, she shot up.

"Huh, what?" Renee mumbled.

"What mark do you have" They all asked.

"Ace mark, since it's the only one that starts with an A" She shrugged, going back to sleep.

"Here we go. I found something" Alice said, scrolling through the book _Through the Looking Glass_"I've read this book 5000 times, but I've never seen this verse before. _ The Knights of Justice shall recede, gifted of the marks indeed, inside they'll find an A, a Q, a K, a J. K, a J and A . These marks give those powers, like instantly growing flowers-_You know what, this sucks"

"Well, at least we know we're on the right track. Sooo Knights of Justice." Cam stated,

"It seems that poem was so crappy; Lewis Carroll actually forgot it was in there, published it, took it off, took that poem out and published it again" Jake said, reading from his laptop.

"Wow." Was all Renee could muster? Bowen slammed his hands on the table, receiving multiple glares.

"No. Creeper. Damn you" He sobbed, throwing his iPod at a book, it was a clean hit and the book flew off the shelf. He got up, read the title. _The Legendary Knights of the Round Table_Bowen picked it up. And placed it on the table.

"Or maybe we're the Knights of the Round Table" Bowen stated, they were sitting at a rectangle table. Cam looked at the book, closed the one she was reading and picked up that one. She opened the page and a package fell out of it. It was wrapped in a golden foil marked _To, My dearest Knights of Justicefrom, *Blank*_ Cam opened it gently; removing the ribbon and unpinning the sticky tape from the wrapping. There sat 7 cards. Cam blinked, seeing herself in one. Camessa, Protector of the Clock, she dropped them, Bowen handed them each one, there were two left. Bowen, Protector of the There was an undefined scribble and Petia, Protector of Petals.

"Petia," Jo scowled.

"Why do you not like Petia?" Renee asked, "She's actually really nice."

"I don't like her because she's my rival; like Cam's your rival" Jo stated, Renee blinked at Cam.

"We're not rivals" Cam said, still blinking "Bowen's my rival, even if he doesn't have a deck"

"I do have a deck! It's just- I burnt it" He retorted. Cam face palmed.

"That's it, we need to take you card shopping." Renee said

Jo was looking at her card; Jo, the Protector of the White Soul and Jake stared at Jake, Protector of Black the Heart. Alice was listening to music and reading her card Aliscia, Protector of Wonderland. Renee placed Renee, Protector of Rebirth in her deck. It shuffled.

* * *

Cam's tablet beeped, it got a message:

'Thank you School wifi' Cam cheered in her head.

_Hi sweetie, I know it's Friday, but I want you to come home early. When subject 5 bell rings, I want you home. Your father's going back to Satellite to continue his research and he won't be back for a while. _

_With love, your mother_

Cam typed back _Aww, me, Ren and Bowen were gonna go Card shopping. Since he burned his deck. _

She sent it. After about a minute.

_Oh. You can do that on Saturday, I promise you._

She groaned.

"Well, I have to sign off and get home." Cam said. "I'll borrow this" She took the Book, borrowed it and walked off. Renee and Bowen waved.

* * *

When she signed off, she walked to her house. It was about 10 minutes away, she sighed, duel disk on her arm. She glanced at her Joker mark and it glowed red. As she opened the door to her house... Wait. She was at least 5 minutes, max from her house. She looked at the Joker mark.

"Mum. I'm home!" Cam yelled no answer. Her father rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Umm dad? Where's mum?" She asked.

"I don't know." He stopped hugging her; Cam was on the verge of tears "I was out with Jack before I left for Satellite."

Cam shook her head. The Joker mark glowed, and Cam's eyes glowed red.

"Arcadia Movement" she said.

"They're psychic duelists" Yusei stated to his daughter.

"They took mum" She said, her eyes stopped, turning they're normal orange. Suddenly, Yusei grabbed his daughter's wrist.

"Did you get a tattoo?" He asked.

"No. I'm a-" Cam was going to say

"You're grounded, missy." He said sternly, Cam got her hand out of his grip.

"No, you didn't listen to me. I'm a Knight of Justice. This is my mark, Kind of like you- and Mum were Signers!" Cam yelled angrily. Showing him the Joker mark "I'm the Joker. Looks like you made a hero-daughter, kinda like you"

"I-I'm sorry Cam" Her father said.

"You don't have to go" She said, grabbing his hand like a child and swinging it around.

"I do Cam, It's my job" Yusei stated.

"Well then, why are you always gone for so long?" She asked, looking up to her father.

"It's classified, even to family" He said solemnly, taking Cam in for a hug "I have to get going"

"Wait, dad, what about mum?" Cam asked.

"I'll call Sector Security on the way." he stated, getting on his duel runner and riding off.

* * *

Cam closed the door, wiping tears. She rushed upstairs, opening her parent's room and grabbing the tragic mask that her mother used last year for her Halloween costume. She also grabbed the black cape that hung up in the closet. Her mother's Black Rose witch Cloak. She ran into her room, pulling off her uniform and putting on a pair of Jeans, she put the cloak on and hung it over her head and placed the half-tragic mask. She was the Clockwork Joker.

* * *

**Renee**: Uhh. What just happened?

**The Joker: ** You read what happened.

**Cam: **Uhh. Don't Miss the next chapter: The Clockwork Joker Awakens

**Aliscia:** Oh yeah. I don't own Yugioh 5D's in any way, shape or form. I only own the plot and my Oc's; I.e. Myself!

**Renee: ***face palm* Bye!


	5. Chapter 4: The Clockwork Joker Awakens

Yugioh: Knights of Justice

Chapter 3: The Clockwork Joker Awakens

**A/N**: I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES, I KNOW, I SUCK. But please I hope you enjoy the randomness of the chapter.

* * *

The Clockwork Joker walked up to the New Arcadia building, She punched the door, her Joker mark shone and it flew off its hinges. The door went flying smashing into at least 15 grunts. She walked up the ever winding staircase. Her mother; Akiza Fudo. She need to find her. She clenched her fist, She stomped inside a meeting room.

"I summon Clock Maestro Sichs" A woman with long brown hair appeared, she held a cutlass in her hand. "If you see anyone coming, cut them up" The Joker said to her monster, Sichs nodded, guarding the door as the Joker flung her hands at the bookcase, trying to find a hidden doorway. She sent the books flying off, all of the books were off the case before she threw her foot into the bookcase back, it smashed through, sending the Joker teetering.

"So you must be the new Witch of the black Rose." stated a woman, she was pretty much darkness, the only thing that wasn't black, was her skin and it was pale black, even her eyes were black. The joker's voice was disguised. And Sichs was on the ground, she removed the card and she disappeared.

"I am not The Black rose Witch. I am the Clockwork Joker" she replied to the woman "You are..."

"Melenae Dubias. But that was a 100 years ago or so" The woman shrugged, smiling. The Joker's eyes flew open "I am Sheydoe, the immortal"

"Immortal. No such thing" The Joker said reasonably.

"The Knights of Justice do not abuse their marks. You just blasted a door and killed 17 people." Sheydoe frowned.

"But-however, being the Bringer of Ruin I am, I must thank you for doing my job for me." She bowed to the Joker "However. It was a matter of time before Sayer wanted Mrs. Fudo back."

The Joker's eye twitched.

"Tell me. Exactly. Where. My. Mother. Is" She ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't. Because I don't know where her _exact_ location" Sheydoe smiled.

"I don't think you got me lady, Take me to your mother or I will prove that Immortality is a bunch of bullcrap" Joker ordered angrily. Sheydoe shrugged.

"Very well. If you duel me and win" the woman said.

"Fine then." Joker answered.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Cam was in such a rush to go" Renee stated, looking at Bowen.

"I thought she said she'd meet us at the card shop; well that's what she texted me" Bowen stated.

"We should go in" Renee stated, besides I wonder if Chad has anymore rebirth monsters for me" Renee said, stars in her eyes. Bowen shrugged and walked in, Renee followed.

* * *

[Joker: 50]- [Sheydoe:4000]

Even on the first turn , the Joker was on the edge. Sheydoe only had Darkness Wyvern (*12 0/0) out on the field; a card that gained 10 000 attack points during the battle phase, but on the turn it was summoned, the opponent loses all of their life points, except 50. Joker however had a tuner and a non-tuner on the field

"When the clock ticks in silence, It is unknown if you can hear it" Sheydoe smiled, as if saying an activation code.

"I-I summon-" Suddenly her eyes flashed red again, a dark aura wafted around the Joker "That's IT! I activate Lightning Vortex to destroy your Wyvern" The Wyvern was destoryed.

"I'll then Tune Clock Maestro Tenne (*4 350/1600) and Clock Maestro Fuor (*4 1600/350) to synchro summon Clock Maestro Tempirel Dragoon (*8 2700/2250)" A dragon made of clock parts appeared, it roared at Sheydoe's empty field.

"I'll then Activate Malevolent Nuzzler and Horn of the Unicorn, giving Tempirel 1400 more attack points" (*8 4100/2250)

"I'll attack you, Temporal Blast!" Joker yelled as the dragon charged up a massive blast, taking Sheydoe's life points. She slammed into a wall, coughing.

"Tell me where my mother is. NOW!" The Joker yelled.

"She's in her old room" Sheydoe smiled, seeping into the wall, the Joker tried to grab her, but it was too late.

* * *

Renee smiled as Bowen looked through the pack he got. It was named Tear Beast's Faction (Tear as in rip). It looked pretty good. Renee asked Chad a couple weeks ago to buy it because she wanted a card from it. She looked at her new card. Rebirth Angel A one of a kind card, Because no one- I mean, no one used Rebirth decks, She got Rebirth Angel for only 10 bucks.

"I had this pack before" Bowen said casually "then My dad threw it in the bin and called me sissy." Renee sweatdropped.

"I think the worse My mum's called me was a slut when I was dating you." Renee said out of the blue.

"Don't get me started on parents calling their children names. I've been called every name under the sun and beyond" Bowen recalled' I think he called me Colin Kennat once..." He looked at Renee and shrugged as he continued looking at the cards.

* * *

The Clockwork Joker rushed at a grunt, smashing him in the face with her fist as she sprinted by. She skidded to a stop as her Joker mark shone, she kicked the door and it tipped over, A woman with BUrgundy hair looked at her , the Joker took off her mask, revealing someone, who seemed strange to Akiza.

* * *

Cam threw the cape off herself and shook her head, she looked at her duel disk, that was still on her wrist. Shit! She must've left her cards somewhere because they weren't in the deck area. The synchros either. Cam turned on the TV.

_Breaking news; A masked person reveal to use a Clock Maestro deck to break into the Arcadia movement building, kill seventeen people and bring the Arcadia building to it's knees, more news will be released later.._

"whoever took my deck saved my mum." Cam raised her eyebrows.

* * *

The Joker looked at Akiza Fudo as she took off her mask, revealing Petia McKnight (age: 15)

"Mother" She said, bowing to Akiza- who shook her head.

"I'm not your mother" she stated, the green haired girl looked at her 'mother'

"Are you sure, I mean, you did have twins" She said, Akiza's eyes flew open.

"You gave me up to the adoption agency and gave me this card" She pulled out a Copy of Black Rose Dragon; A 1 of a kind card. Akiza looked at Petia.

"I'm so Sorry." She said "I'm so sorry for putting you up for adoption. It wasn't right. I shouldn't have done it"

Petia half smiled.

"It's ok. It's made me a better person, besides I need to return these cards to my sister" Petia stated, she grabbed Akiza's hand, placed her mask on and rushed off. The Joker mark; was actually her Jack Mark, which was also a cursive J.

* * *

After a couple of calls, Renee picked up.

"Where were you! You said you'd meet us at the card shop!" Renee yelled.

"Yeah. Hi. Did you see this new masked person?" Cam asked.

"Is it you- I mean, you have a Clock Maestro deck" Renee answered back.

"No. I don't know where it went. I thought you took it. I left it on the desk in the library."

"Oh. I didn't see it" The Hogan-le Blanc girl answered.

"Great. Some creeps using my cards and I'll probably have the press on my ass asking me if i'm this masked person- which I'm NOT" Cam emphasized the Not. She heard a Knock on the door.

"I'll talk to you later, have a good time at your date with Bowen and remember, If one of you comes up and tells me your pregnant I am going to slap you both" Cam chuckled.

"Uhh. Bye, Love you" Renee said girlishly.

"Love u too!" Cam said, hanging up and answering the door. She yelped when she saw the Joker- who was actually Petia and her mother. Akiza instantly latched onto cam, embracing her other daughter.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Cam said, tears flowed from her face.

"May I come in?" The Joker asked.

"Sure" Cam said as the Joker stepped inside and Cam quickly closed the door.

* * *

"wait... So Petia's My sister?" Cam looked absolutely dead shocked, as if she was going to pass out.

"Actually, we're twins" Petia corrected, suddenly Cam fell face first on the ground,

"She passed out" Petia looked at her twin sister stupidly.

"Well, After all these years, she thought she was an only child. It's no suprise she fainted" Akiza shrugged.

"what about" Petia Paused "father?"

"He's in Satellite doing research" Akiza stated. Petia handed Akiza the Clock Maestro cards.

"You might want to burn these before Camessa wakes up" Petia stated. as she exited from the back door.

When Cam woke up, Her mother was the first one she saw.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a twin?" Was the first thing she asked.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to not be told" Her mother answered.

"so wait. if Petia uses Petal knights, and I use Clock Maestro-"

"Umm. _Used_" Her mother corrected.

"what?" Cam asked.

"I'm sorry darling, I burnt your Clock Maestro cards" Akiza said to her daughter.

"Why?" was all she could muster.

"Petia, she used them to save me, so if You kept them; you'd be arrested by Sector Security. You were out for three hours, so I got you a new deck" Akiza stated, handing her the remainder of the Clock Maestro deck Camessa once had. She breathed in relief, She still had Camessa the Protector of Clocks.

"Well, you better get to sleep; you have a big day tomorrow with your friends" Akiza smiled, patting Cam on the head.

_She was dancing, at a ball, her red dress shoulderless and elegant, her long burgundy hair fell in spirals around her face, she danced with someone, he was tall, muscular and he was Bowen?_

During the night, Cam started laughing for no reason.

"SHUT UP!" a voice from across the road yelled.

* * *

**Cam**: Huh. It was Pet-

**Petia**: Be si-

**Renee:** WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Petia**: Join in next time for the fifth chapter: The Haunted Library! will ghosts, Stalkers and a sexy neko stop you from reading? I think not!

**Cam:** also Note: TThe next duel is Chapter 6! Au revior

**Petia: **Bye bye

**Renee**: You still haven't told me... Bye and I hope you enjoy and R&R. Whatever that means.

* * *

Joker's cards

Clock Maestro Tempirel Dragoon *8 LIGHT/Dragon-Synchro-Effect 2700/2250

1 "Clock Maestro" Tuner + 1 or more "Clock Maestro" non-Tuner monsters

If this card is summoned with a level 4 tuner; you may special summon that card and gain 500 Life points. When this card attacks a monster with lower attack; instead of your opponent taking damage; you gain the difference.

Clock Maestro Tenne *4 LIGHT/Machine-Effect 350/1600

If this card is destroyed by battle while in attack mode and you do not control "Clock Maestro Evelen" You gain 1600Lp and the next monster you summon gains 350 Atk- as long as it isn't "Clock Maestro Evelen"


End file.
